The field of the present invention is directed to folding doors such as used for closets, elevators and room entrances.
An accordion type folding door comprises an assembly of vertically arranged panels placed side-by-side and suspended from a suitable track. The adjacent side edges of the panels are interconnected by sheet vinyl plastic hinges.
Alternately, the vinyl plastic hinges may be replaced as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,987 with hinging assemblies that interconnect the panels, the hinging assemblies comprising a plurality of knuckles made of hard durable material (plastic or metal) and tongue and groove means for attachment of the knuckles to the side margins of the adjacent panels in an alternating arrangement, i.e., with alternate knuckles attached to the same panel, with a hinge pin made of steel or other stout material received in the knuckles. Though this design with the interconnection exhibits higher strength over the prior vinyl plastic hinge, the present inventor(s) have recognized potential for additional improvement.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.